


Echo, To the Stars: A Fan Daxton Ending

by Seiune



Category: Echo (Visual Novel 2019)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Daxton is a nerd lmao, Flirting, Furry, Gay, I simp for this fucking salamander way too much help me, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Nerdiness, Recreational Drug Use, Shirtless, Slow Burn, Spoilers, but I love him anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiune/pseuds/Seiune
Summary: As Chase Hunter gets closer to the roommate of the gila monster he was friends with since childhood, things go differently once the otter leaves him behind in The Smoke Room.A fan ending for the side character Daxton from Echo.This branches off of Flynn's route around the time they make it to The Smoke Room.
Kudos: 7





	Echo, To the Stars: A Fan Daxton Ending

….. Well, this is the address that the GPS had led me to drive to. It was displayed all open on Flynn's phone after all. I put the car in park as I looked over to Dax and Carl. I feel put off by this whole thing. I mean, yeah I know Flynn but this building just gives me the creeps.

"Well, this is the place." I heard Daxton finally speak up after what felt like a few minutes. I blinked as I registered his words.

"Honestly this whole thing is weird. You two can go in, I'm just.. gonna stay out here y'know?" Carl was the next to speak up, I don't blame him for wanting to stay inside the car. I would want to as well if it weren't for the fact I was a tinge bit worried. Seriously, the hell is this place?

It was a red building, dilapidated with some wood siding falling off. The sketchier part of this being the construction paper blocking the view of the inside. You can't even tell what this place is, I'm unable to see some form of legible sign anywhere, so that's futile. The somewhat broken neon sign is far too gone to read.

What I find weirder is the cars parked in the back, with Flynn's being the lone one in front. Part of me wants to just get back into the car and drive far far away from here, but my curiosity is the sole thing keeping me from doing that.

"Yeah, he's here." The salamander looked over and took Flynn's phone from his pocket.

"When did you grab that?" I asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Uh, we looked at it?" He cocked his head to the side with a perplexed look to him. Were they really both with me? Whatever. Not the time for wondering about that and all. We have to get to Flynn.

"You sure you're fine? Nervous or anything?" Daxton looked at me with a worried look. Well, other than the fact I want to just up and run away from this place I suppose I'm fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." I held up a hand and waved it a bit, now isn't a time to make anyone worry.

"Hey, if you are scared, just imagine him naked or something. I'm sure you'll be horny instead of scared y'know?" Carl ended up making a joke as he looked at the both of us. He gave a nod as well.

"I mean, thats how ya gay people work. Internet never lies." Carl shook his phone with a wry smile. I couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. That put me in a better mood to say the least.

"Though, I think I'm fine to go inside now. Brain isn't all fuzzy anymore." I placed my hand on the door handle and looked back to Daxton and Carl.

"Uh, as i said i'll stay back here. Tactical support." The ram gave us a thumbs up as he sat back in his seat.

"Good lord.." Daxton practically facepalms at Carl's remark. It's somewhat funny given how much the guy loves Adastra.

"Lutenan-" Carl didn't even get to finish his sentence as Daxton groaned slightly as he opened his door.

"Hold on there you didnt even-" Daxton slammed the door before Carl could finish again. I guess this is my time to get out of the car as well.

"We'll hopefully be quick. I don't know what Flynn wants with this place." I sigh as I shake my head and open the door to the car. Waving to Carl before closing it behind me.

I started to walk away from the car, only a few steps as I waited for Daxton to come around as well. He looked to be internally screaming, or just dying on the inside.

"I don't need more of that shit, I see plenty of that on the roleplay subforms. God.." Daxton sighs with a rather rough tone and walks up to the windows. I look back to Carl who quickly went back to his phone, no longer paying attention to the two of us.

I started to walk up to the dilapidated building with some caution given the whole thing's condition. I look to Daxton as he continues to look in. He doesn't have scales, unlike Flynn, so he's just.. an eerie black against the wall. It sounds speciesist but that's just how it is.

"Hey, Chase. Something is over here." Daxton beckoned me over and insoon followed, I was greeted with a metal sheet by the looks of it. It certainly didn't help the sketchy vibe this building gives off. I read the sign with what little light there was.

"So you heard of us"

Combined with a winky face that's all the sign had to offer. No name of this place or anything. I had the feeling to run off again but quickly suppressed it in order to push onward.

"The hell..?" I muttered out afterwards, squinting my eyes. The absurdity of this all was getting to me again. I shook my head with a sigh.

"That's what I'm thinking. This is just weird." I looked to the salamander as he crossed his arms, shaking his head. Soon after he started to walk to the door, swaying around his tail. At least he was excited, I'm downright petrified.

"Watch it be locked, bet." The salamander chuckled again as he looked back to me, expecting me to answer.

"Better try atleast. Won't know till we find out. After you." I gestured my hand to the door slightly, looking at the handle expectantly. I was half expecting it to just not open and instead be locked. That way we can just go back to Flynn's house or something. However that thought was instantly discarded as the door seemed to open with little to no hesitation. Damn it.

"Open says me." Daxton chuckles as he looks back to me. I took it as a sign as we walked through the door. I wasn't expecting anything good when walking through and the smell that we were hit with amplified that.

We were blasted with the strong smell of cigarette smoke that had to have accumulated over a few years. The mix of dust caused daxton to cough, however he did his best to muffle it so we wouldn't really be heard. Being seen didn't seem like that much of a problem given how dimly lit this place was, we could only make out shadows of the various patrons inside of this.. place. Could you even call this a bar?

The decorations made this building seem even older than it was on the outside, faded beer ads from the 50s on the walls, a CRT monitor near the entrance, it felt old. Suppose that makes this strong cigarette smell make sense even more.

What's weirdest is the lack of waiters or bartenders behind the counters. I'd expect them to be here but for the most part they just.. arent. I looked to Daxton who met his eyes with mine.

"Odd, right?" I spoke up in a half whisper, loud enough for him to hear me but hopefully quiet enough for us to not be heard by anyone else in this place.

"Yeah…" Daxton replied as he scouted the area for Flynn, from what we can both see, he wasn't in sight.

"Lets go sit down somewhere. We won't look like we're gawking, that and so we don't stand out." I whisper to Daxton, getting closer to him so i can whisper quietly, he catches what i'm saying and nods.

"Yeah, let's do that." Daxton gave a small thumbs up as he walked over to a table in which I followed suit. It was the one closest to the entrance. Far enough forward where we can get a better view of the place, but we were enshrouded in enough darkness that we didn't stand out too much. The one lamp above us was clearly broken, exposed copper wire handing out.

"Uh, I can't spot Flynn. What about you? I can't see too well." Daxton looked to me again, I was looking across the room for any sign of Flynn but I wasn't able to see much. Though I was sort of relying on Dax, I expected him to have good vision in the dark.

"Nope." I said quickly, squinting my eyes again to better adjust to the darkness around the two of us. I was able to see two large figures in the distance. They were walking to a pool table, grabbing their cues. Two male equines, wearing polo shirts and slacks.

I was barely able to make out the figure behind them, some fennec fox girl that had rather long head fur that went down to her shoulders. One of the guys wearing a polo shirt, the teal one, was setting out the rack of pool balls on the table. The other one, who was wearing a red polo, started speaking. I was having trouble making everything out. He said something about an 8 ball, and it going on top. Everything else I couldn't make out.

Soon, my phone buzzed in my pocket, alarmed by it. I went to go grab it. A text from Leo, great. I opened the text message to read it.

"We're all going 2 hang out at ur old hood @ 2. Would be nice if u came"

I sighed, guilty forming was forming in my chest now, like needles poking through a voodoo doll or something.

"Something from the evil ex of yours?" Dax was quick to look up at me as I read the text message with a displeased face. However I was surprised by what he said, I looked up at his bright eyes. The way they stayed bright in this dark, it was eerie to say the least.

"He isn't really evil." I replied back to him.

"You guys get antsy when you speak around him, that sounds weird. He's an ex, he shouldn't be someone that you worry about dude." Daxton looked at me with a face full of concern. Or what i could make of it from the darkness of the room, i couldn't see much other than his eyes.

Daxton crossed his arms and set his firearms down to the table, instantly grimacing and wiping at his shirt. I looked down to the table and saw the large amounts of dust collected on the table. Now a missing spot where Daxton had set his arms.

"But this is different. He's been one of my closest friends during my childhood, but when I left for college we never really.. broke up." I shrug as I keep staring at my phone, still wondering what I should even say in response to this.

"Er, so he's not really your ex then is he?" All I could make out from Daxton is him tilting his head to the side as he looked at me more. I'm still unable to read his expression for the most part. I'm relying on his eyes to tell this.

"We haven't been together for 3 years since i left. Hell, I haven't spoken to him for at least 12 months before the trip here." The heavy guilt in my chest grows more, I sigh. "I don't really have the time to be going into this 15 year relationship between us right now."

"Sorry, I just wanted to get to know you some more. Thats all." Daxton raised up his rubbery palms and waved them around a little, soon he turned around.

Afterwards, I decided to text my reply to Leo.

"I'll be there."

Some laughter coming from the guy in a red polo shirt catches my attention quickly, he smacked the back of the smaller fennec as it looked like they scored a good shot. Her head fur rustles around a bit, before just falling off entirely. It was a wig. Though it didn't seem like the two equines minded as they just kept laughing and talking.

However the striking thing about that fennec was the fact it was a wig, but was the fact the fennec looked like a guy instead of a girl. Physically at least. Daxton seemed to notice too and we passed a glance to each other. Though afterwards, a red light flickers which causes another group in the back to become visible.

There's a 30 year old looking german shepherd sitting back there who seemed to be watching the billiards game rather intensely. He also seemed to have an arm around someone. When I looked over to the person, I instantly recognized them. Flynn. Staring at me no less.

"Well shit." Just how long was he here? Was he looking at us the entire time? I shook my head as it seemed like Daxton took notice too. Not afraid to give a wave and a smile to his housemate. Much to my surprise, Flynn doesn't even wave back and continues to stare. The two of us looked back at each other with an awkward glance and stayed unmoving for quite a while. Soon enough Daxton pushes himself up and starts to walk to the gila. I followed suit soon after, however reluctantly.

It became quiet as the two of us walked over. A tingling sensation hit my whiskers which ran right down my spine. I don't belong here. I gotta get out of this place. I feel like I'm being stared at by everyone here and it's starting to fill me with a big sense of dread. When the two of us arrived the german shepherd looked surprised.

"Well hoooly shit. An otter appears in the water!" The german shepherd spoke with an amazed tone, with a rather western accent as he looked at the both of us, getting a good grasp at what we look like.

He took his arm down from around Flynn's chair as his reddish brown eyes stared at us both.

"And that's Daxton, right?" The german shepherd spoke again and somehow knew Daxton's name. All he did in response was cross his arms and look away sheepishly.

"Do we know each other or something..?" Daxton asked with a confused and nervous tone mixed together, he was doing his best to not seem all too nervous although failing at it.

"Naah, I've only seen ya when i've visited scaleboy's house every once in awhile. You're always cooped up in your room actin like a loner." The man chuckled at Daxton's reply and crossed his arms as well. Flynn was looking at Daxton the whole time, then in which his glare quickly turned to me.

"What in the fuck are you doing here?" As aggressive as ever, Flynn started to stare at us something fierce. His scaled fingers formed a fist as he started to fidget around in the chair he was sitting in. Okay stay calm..

"I found your phone with an invite to this place all propped up and ready on the counter." I spoke with a rather accusative tone as I did my best to stay calm.

"Oh? Inviting friends of yours over now? What a first!" The german shepherd's voice bolstered with his western accent, rather happy. The tension caused me to want to run away even more. It was thick and oppressive, it alone was making me more and more terrified.

"No, not really." Flynn grunted a bit, shuffling his gaze between the two of us.

"Well im Ryan, i know Daxton, you know Flynn, but who are you?" Ryan asked me a question which I was about to answer, if Flynn didn't jump in right after.

"Chase." Flynn speaks in a way that makes whatever he's saying sound like an outright warning.

"Chase is it? Ha! You otters are so fucking cute. Your stubby fingers and how squeaky you are." As Ryan says that all i can do is just blink and stare down at my fingers, unsure if i should be offended or flattered.

I stay silent as I just look back up, Ryan grinning with the red light reflecting off of them.

"We'll take a seat. Good to see scaleboy actually has friends." He gestures us to the empty seats at the table. Daxton just looks at the seats warily, unsure if he should sit down or not.

"Well, hopefully they aren't all that sticky" He mutters out quietly as he eventually does sit down.

"It's part of the charm y'know!" Ryan ended up letting out a throaty, deep chuckle.

"Hm? Much like yours?" Daxton turned his head as he looked right at the dog.

"Oh-ho! Damn, fuck that was a good one!" Ryan lets out another fruity laugh, while he does, I sit directly across from Flynn who seemed to be staring at a wall now.

Daxton was sat right next to me as he pulled Flynn's phone from his pocket, sliding it right over to the gila who pockets it immediately.

"I didn't ask for this." Flynn rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You're welcome anyway." Daxton says with an indifferent tone, looking down again. Still with a frown on his face.

"Uh.. Hey.." A shy and timid voice quietly came out from behind me, and when I looked I saw the small fox from before. They were walking up to Ryan, and they tugged on his shirt. This got a laugh out of Ryan who then put a hand on the fox's waist. A small squeak left the fox's mouth as Ryan went to grab his wallet, who then gave the fennec the $20 bill. Soon after the horse duo comes by with their pool cues, the one with the red shirt bumping into the fox.

Flinching initially, soon a shy smile forms upon the fox's face. They clumsily turn around, the horse having to prevent them from falling over. In turn the fox wraps their arms around the horse's mid section, patting the back pockets. At this point I turned to Daxton who was still looking down.

"This whole thing is so weird.." I whispered quietly to him, unaware of where the salamander's ears are, if he even has any.

"Yeah, it is.. I sort of regret coming here man." He whispered back to me. I certainly regretted this a lot as well, if I could I'd get up and run far away from here. Down to Payton even.

"Same here.. How about we leave as soon as possible, without seeming suspicious?" I would reply, moving a little closer to him. Not close enough that it would alarm anyone. Hopefully Flynn wasn't paying too much attention to us.

"Alright. I'll signal you when there's a perfect time to run for it." Daxton nodded, as we looked back up it seemed like Flynn wasn't paying attention to us, now he was focused on the fox himself. He didn't say anything, or well not like i heard him sneaking as i was whispering to Daxton.

Without warning, the fox seems to push their maw in for a kiss, Flynn went wide eyes at first but he started to return it the same. My eyes went wide and it almost felt like my heart skipped a beat. I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack if this keeps up.

I stare right at Daxton who stares at me, we were both in pure shock at what we were seeing, I didn't know how to feel. Sure I had a feeling something like this would happen given Ryan's arm earlier but i wasn't expecting something so direct!

When I looked back, Ryan had his hand right on the fennec fox's rear as he smiled. I didn't know what to do or think, so i was essentially just staring as this whole display went on before my eyes.

"Good to see you're gonna enjoy yourself tonight." Ryan said with a sly tone and grin, as Flynn didn't even react.

"Ugh, are you kiddin me? Fucking whore." The red polo'd man was visibly annoyed as he muttered swears under his breath as he made his way out. However his teal polo'd friend just sat back and watched, not bothering to follow.

"Says the one whos married.." The horse muttered under his breath. Afterwards I shifted my attention back to Flynn. The fox had parted their lips which gave a string of saliva between the two. Flynn exhaled sharply which caused the fox to go right back in for another kiss. I looked to Daxton again who was mouthing a what-the-fuck at me.

"Putting on a show for the friends aren't ya Flynn?" Ryan chuckles as he looks to the both of us, a shocked look plastered on both our faces.

"Well, notin' the festivities, you two want a drink? I'm Mike by the way." The teal polo'd horse finally spoke up to us.

"Nah, we're fi-" I ended up cutting Daxton off there.

"Give me doubles of your cheapest tequila." I said rather firmly to Mike. He blinks and sighs.

"Alright, let me go get the bartender then." Mike was about to walk off before Ryan spoke up.

"Ron's in the spoke room." He looked to Mike and gave another smile, this whole thing is just putting me off more and more. Ryan used his free hand to point to the wooden door, that's next to a potted plastic plant.

Mike looks uneasy at the mention of this "Smoke room." Albeit that alone has me curious as well. However when looking at the door the feeling that I need to run grows tenfold. Something about that room makes me want to run. 

Ryan soon shuffles a bit and rolls his head, forcing a smile as he turns to look at Flynn

"We should both go there soon, eh Flynn?" Ryan says with a coy tone.

The Gila parts lips with the fennec before looking over to Ryan.

"Alright." Is all Flynn says to him, the short response is keeping me uneasy.

"Dude, what the hells wrong with you..?" Daxton finally spoke up again with a frankly disgusted tone, in turn all eyes shifted to him. Flynn grunts in annoyance as he glares to Dax.

"You have NO room to judge, you fuckin creep." Flynn returns in an equally annoyed tone, a hint of disgust as well. "Watching me jerk off during the night and you can't handle me making out with some fox? Fucks sake Daxton."

Daxton could only just drop his jaw in pure shock at what Flynn had just accused him of. Watching him masturbate..? The hell is Flynn saying?

"Heh, busted! Just watching and not hel-" Ryan was speaking when Daxton spoke right over him.

"Woah woah, what the hell are you talking about dude?" Daxton just speaks with a horribly shocked tone, if anything he seems like he'd faint from all of it like in the movies. He looks at me, but I can't even respond.

"You know what I'm talking bout." Flynn keeps staring daggers into Daxton, which is even making me more uneasy by the second.

"I really, truly don't dude." Daxton spoke with a less shocked more confused tone this time.

"Woah now you two, enough of he-said she-said. Daxton, Chase, you like ta party?" Ryan looked to the both of us now, all we could do was stare as the dog reached into his pocket as the fennec leaned on his shoulder.

I zoned out for a while as the absurdity of his was causing me to disassociate every so often. Next thing I knew the dog pulled out a plastic ziploc bag with 6 tiny white spheres. They look like those novelty dot ice cream things, I wanted Carl's family to sell them but they always said they never sold well.

The dog places one of them on the fennec's eager tongue as well his own, then getting up. He's around as tall as Leo, barely taller than Dax. Afterwards he extends the baggy out to Daxton, in which Flynn pushes the dogs hand back.

"Hell no fucker. Daxton has a heart condition and Chase probably has drug tests coming up for summer internships." Flynn was speaking in yet another warning voice, deep and intimidating.

"Yeah I'm fine, the whole candy from strangers thing.. Speaking of which." Daxton looks to Mike who was coming in with the drinks, setting them down in front of me with a blank expression.

"Have fun back there?" Ryan asks with a sly smile.

"Didn't have time to have fun, had to get kid-boozey's drinks and all." Mike looked to me with a chuckle, which I felt just as awkward as before because of it. The nickname definitely didn't help.

"Woah, kid-boozey? Sounds like a rapping name. You rap, chase?" Ryan was quick to look at me, meanwhile Flynn gave a chuckle.

"Oh hell no, he tried cowboy poetry back in school and it was not pretty. I remember carl doing yours which was about alien abductions and anal probes." Flynn then looked to me as well. Given how he was earlier I wasn't comfortable with it. "The principal was pissed."

"It didn't start like that, UFO rhymed with lasso and it went to shit from there on." I was feeling very embarrassed from the sudden memory coming back to me after that. 

"Anal probes, eh?" Ryan gives a chuckle as he goes to playfully punch my shoulder, though it just ended up more as a tap than anything.

"That was your takeaway from that?!" Daxton gave an exasperated gasp as he spoke in pure shock.

"You sound like you got a probe or two up there yourself, or lack thereof." Ryan looked over to Daxton, who could only sigh in annoyance and shake his head while rubbing the flat of his nose. He's still flustered from the accusations earlier on top of that. I decided to clear my throat to speak up after him.

"But uh, thank you sir." I look to Mike and give him a nod, grabbing a glass and taking a good drink from it. Fucking hell it burns! I immediately grimace and look back and down at the glass, only getting a fourth of the way down.

"Well I guess i'm gonna drive now that you had that." Daxton looks to the side sheepishly.

"Hey, you all wanna join-" Ryan then points back to the smoke room door as he speaks, however he's cut off by Flynn near the end.

"We're good." Flynn says commandingly as he practically shoves Ryan and the fox attached to him towards the door. Soon enough the three passed through, leaving us three in silence.

"I seriously don't know what he means.. Watching him jerk off? God…" Daxton looks to Mike, then to me. "Hey, Chase. I think this is the perfect time to get outta here." He whispers to me, to which I nod.

"Well uh, I believe we should leave now! Uh, sorry for not finishing the drinks. Turns out i can't take them." I muster out as Dax and I get up from the chairs and dust our clothes off.

"Oh, well that's alright. I can just finish em for you. You go along now and do whatever it is you two do." Mike looks up and the both of us with a nod, taking the two glasses.

"Alright, well, goodbye!" I say as I look at Daxton, who's ready to get out of here as well.

I nod and we both bolt for the door we came in, quickly opening it and taking a deep breath of fresh air. We closed the door behind us as we leaned against the wall behind us. We looked to each other in horror considering what we witnessed. We both needed this fresh air as we were coughing here and there after the whole thing.

"Gosh damn… I'm glad we're finally out of that friggin nightmare." Daxton said between breaths, I could still smell the cigarettes on our clothing and possibly my fur. I'm gonna need to wash this all off the moment i get access to this stuff.

"Yeah.. Fuck." I look up to the night sky and a few stars illuminated above, all varying in their brightness. Some were just dim white dots while others were a bright white and clear as day. However soon I felt a buzz in my pocket, when I grabbed my phone it was a text from Flynn.

"Meet me in the smoke room. Alone."

That's all the text had said. Daxton was clearly curious as he walked over and looked over my shoulder, the height difference between us making it easy for him.

"Oh hell no." Daxton looked right at me. "Right after he pulls all that, now he tells you to go in alone? Yeah that's suspicious dude. Lets just get in the car and drive back to my place. Or well, mine and Flynn's place. You can wash your clothes and shower without having to deal with everyone else." Daxton sighed as he was clearly still on edge from everything.

"Yeah.. That sounds good. I'd rather not have Jenna and TJ thinking i suddenly started smoking like there was no tomorrow." I gave a weak laugh at an attempt at humor. Daxton seemed to find it funny as he gave a small chuckle as well. I then looked at my phone again as I started to type my reply.

"Yeah i'm just gonna dip, see you tomorrow Flynn." I sent the text to him and set my phone in my pocket. I looked back to Daxton. "Let's leave now. I don't wanna be around this building anymore." Daxton agreed as we both walked back to the car. He got into the driver's seat as we both buckled our seat belts.

"Seems like Carl decided to take a nap while we were gone." I commented on the fact as I looked behind us. Sighing slightly. Daxton was starting up the car again as I spoke and he looked behind us. He was starting to back up and he shifted back into drive, leaving this building. I felt a buzz from my phone again and decided to not even check what was on it.

"Thanks for letting me drop by to clean my clothes and shower by the way. Though I feel like Jenna and TJ would still be able to smell all that on me even after I'm done showering." I looked out through the window as Daxton messed with the GPS and got us on track. I was starting to feel better now that I was getting away from that building, I don't know why I felt so strongly about getting away. I guess it was fight or flight? I'm not sure.

"It's the least I could do given.. that fiasco. Though when we get back we could watch some more Adastra if you're up for it." Daxton looked at me for a short second then went back to keeping his eyes focused right on the road. I'm glad that Daxton is a good driver, or else this wouldn't be going nearly as smooth.

"I'll think about it, I'm not sure if i wanna just go right to sleep or not. I'm both mentally and physically exhausted." I looked over to Dax again, resting my elbow on the door at the base of the window and my other on my lap. I really was exhausted from that, though it isn't a surprise wanting to run away for what seemed like an hour straight would be draining.

"Yeah I feel ya, I'll probably go lights out the moment I lay down on my bed. Though i might get on the fan forum for a little bit before that." Daxton kept his eyes on the road, the only sound other than his voice was the noise the car made as it drove.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that earlier too. Something about a roleplay subforum? What's that all about?" I was curious about the forum now, I get that it's a type of place where people gather around to talk and be passionate about things they like but I never understood them all that much.

"I mean, you DO know what roleplay is right?" Daxton sounded perplexed that I would ask a question like that in the first place. Did he expect me to have a good idea on roleplay? I mean, I loosely know what it is. But i'm not really all that knowledgeable on the subject.

"Kind of? I'm not one for this type of stuff, so i barely know anything about it. Which includes what it is. It involves characters right?" I turned my head to Daxton again who could only sigh as he heard me finish my question.

"Yeah, it does. To summarize it simply, it's when people act as a character through text, describing their actions and thoughts and speech. It can either be really bad or really good depending on the person who's writing." Daxton sighed as he explained to me what roleplaying is. I guess that could be horrible to witness, let alone having to moderate. Looking at each individual post and reply sounds tiring.

"Oh, i see. Yeah sorry you have to deal with that." That's all I could really say to that. It was true though, a part of me did feel bad for him having to deal with what would probably be some embarrassing or hard to look at posts.

"Nah, it's fine. I enjoy being on that fan forum so it's not too bad in the grand scheme of things. Met a few good friends there and i like the community." The salamander spoke with some enthusiasm and joy in his tone. He already struck me as the type of person who's very passionate about his interests earlier, now it's just solidifying my beliefs.

"That's good, I don't really have any too many friends online. Most of my friends are real life ones. Even then it's not too much." I shrugged my shoulders slightly as i went back to staring out the window, looking back up at the stars above. The scenery moving past in a dull colored blur, mostly being dirt and bushes with the occasional tree.

"I don't have too many friends online either, I consider myself on good terms with the whole forum but only a few I can consider friends of mine. Mostly the other moderators and a few regulars there." Daxton would make a turn as we slowly arrived back in Echo. Back in this town.. I internally sigh as I have some regrets choosing Echo for my project.

"Well, that's good." Is all i could offer to say as i watched the buildings roll by as Daxton started to drive the way to Flynn's house. All I could think about right now was getting in the shower and cleaning myself off. The more I thought about it the more I realized just how dirty I felt. Not to mention the smell still lingered.

The rest of the drive to Flynn's house was quiet as he pulled up to it. Daxton stopped the car and set it back into park, instantly giving a sigh of relief. He looked at me and I looked at him. We were finally here.

"Before we go in, what are we gonna do when Flynn eventually shows up sometime in the morning? Try to play that off like it was nothing?" I tilted my head as that's all I could really think to ask right now. After all Flynn does own this house and he's definitely coming back here. Daxton seems to pause for a moment before thinking of what to respond with.

"I really dunno dude. I guess the best we can do is just play it off like it was nothing. For now let's wake Carl up and get inside and wash up. I really don't want my clothes to be ruined from keeping this smell on them too long." Daxton shrugged as he responded with his normal tone again. Being back here seemed to shift him back into gear. I can't blame him, I'm feeling better too.

"Alright. One sec." I nodded in response to him and turned around in my seat, reaching over to the sleeping ram in the back seat. "Hey, Carl. Wake up. We're back." I shook him as much as I could and luckily it worked. Carl's eyes started to open up and he yawned right after.

"Nnn Sup chase.. and you too dudeman.." Carl was sleepy and seemed a little groggy but he was getting better. He stretched as much as he could and took a deep breath, instantly catching the smell of cigarettes plastered all over us.

"Dude, what the hell? You two smell awful." Carl waved his hand in front of his nose with a bit of a wince. Like he was one to talk given the fact he smells like weed most of the time, and that doesn't smell too pretty.

"You're one to talk, weed man. The building just had an extremely strong smell and it stuck to our clothes." I sighed as I gave a very watered down version of the story, looking to Daxton who just gave a nod.

"Oh, well. I'm just going to walk home if that's alright with you guys." Carl shrugged and put his hands in his hoodie pockets once more.

"Really? You don't wanna come in?" Daxton tilted his head in confusion but he didn't seem to want to stop him. Guess he just wants him to make his own choices.

"Nah, imma just go back home and play some games or somethin. You have my number to text me if ya wanna join me." Carl grabbed his phone and shook it a little, I remember that he added himself to Daxton's phone on the car ride over. It's nice that he's getting along great with him.

"Well, alright. I'm going to head inside and wash my clothes, i'll meet ya in my room, Chase." Daxton nodded his head and got out of the car, I watched him walk inside and I looked back to Carl.

"I'm glad you're getting along great with him, you're usually so anxious around strangers." I commented as Carl was about to get out of the car himself. He looked back to me with a shrug.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy. Honestly he feels like somebody you'd meet online y'know?" He spoke with a slightly happy tone with a slight smile forming on his face. This in turn caused me to smile as well.

"Yeah, i can see that. He's an easy guy to get along with." I nodded and opened my door as I was ready to get out. I let my stubby legs hang off the seat and Carl opens his door and gets out as well. Stretching his legs as he does. I follow suit and close the door behind me.

"See ya tomorrow?" Carl looks at me and asks.

"See ya tomorrow." I nodded and put my hands in my pocket. Carl nods back and turns around and starts walking. I turned the opposite way and started walking to Flynn's house. I walked over as the ground crunched under my feet. Opening the door, I'm immediately met with the super hot and dry air of the house, that's just how Flynn likes it, it seems.

I fan myself with my shirt and turn the corner to the hallway and see dax walking out from the laundry room, he's already in his underwear and i already feel embarrassed just seeing him. His deep blue stomach with no spots, his spotted legs and the slick shine of his skin.. God, I shouldn't be thinking of this!

"See anything you like?" Dax immediately cracked a joke, it seemed like he caught me staring at him. I felt my face go warm, now is a bad time for me to look flustered! I shook my head and waved my hands.

"Uh, sorry i was just caught off guard! Nothing major!" Yeah I didn't sound convincing at all as Daxton just gave a lighthearted chuckle as he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry dude, it's fine. Im flattered honestly. Hell you're kinda cute too. But don't tell Flynn i said that. He might have the wrong idea given what happened tonight." Daxton's comment especially caught me off guard as I jumped a little, how forward.. My reaction caused him to chuckle again as he pointed to the laundry room

"Yeah the laundry room is there, just throw your clothes in the washer. Mine are already there and everything is ready to wash. Just turn it on and you should be fine." Daxton explained as he walked back to his room, leaving the door open for i presume me.

I walked into the laundry room and it was exactly what I expected. I washed my clothes here previously so i know what to do. I walked on the tiled floor and started to strip into only my underwear. Setting my clothes in there I did what Daxton said and turned the thing on. It started running and I sighed as I walked out. I walked down to Daxton's room and peered through the doorway.

"You're not gonna take a shower first? Daxton looked up to me, he was on his phone already. That reminds me that i left my phone in the laundry room, i should go get it.

"Oh, you didn't want to take it first? You live here after all." I asked as I leaned against the doorframe, keeping this rather chill. I didn't want to make this awkward given how I acted just a moment ago.

"Nah, it's fine for you to take it first. You have fur that needs to dry, I'm just naturally slick n slimy. Amphibian and all." Dax was sitting cross-legged on his bet as he scrolled through his phone. He was probably on that adastra forum or something.

"Well, alright. I've already taken a shower here before so i know what to do." I chuckled somewhat as I looked down the hall slightly to the bathroom.

"Alright, when you're done i won't mind if you hang around in here as you dry. I can just like, cover the wet parts or something." Daxton looked around his room for a second, he has some dirty piles of clothes he can use. "Gosh damn i need to clean up." I heard him mumble. As i started to turn around.

"Alright, thanks again Dax." I thanked him as I walked down the hall, first grabbing my phone from the laundry room then leaving it on the bathroom counter as I turned the shower on. I listened to the water hit against the floor of the tub, the hollow bottom causing a slight echo. I sighed as I started to turn the water up, looking around for any form of shampoo. It looks to be mostly reptilian and amphibian focused ones, but there's one I can use for myself. It might not be as effective but this one seems to be for all types of animals.

I tested the water a bit, feeling the warm droplets fall against the palm of my hands. After being out of water for so long this feels great. I step into the shower and pull the light blue curtain behind me so it closes. Now I finally have some time to think to myself.

Today was eventful to say the least. Watched Adastra with Dax and Carl… Slept, woke up and saw myself without my goatee… Saw the phone but neither Dax or Carl even though they say they were there.. That whole smoke room incident.. God.

I'm just glad I'm here with Daxton.. Daxton is a nice guy. Chill and down to earth, passionate about what he likes.. I still wonder about what the hell Flynn was accusing him of. Watching him masturbate? I seriously doubt that's true. God all thats got is the image of Flynn pumping himself back at that stupid bar stuck in my head.

I end up shaking my head as I try to think of something else. Eventually all my mind goes back to is Daxton.. His slick, tall and slim body, his smooth stomach and bright spots.. Damn it Chase, you cant go around being aroused and fucking every guy you meet. But that didn't stop me from growing an erection as I thought more about him. How he'd look naked too, would he be like Flynn and have a slit? Salamanders can't be all that different from reptiles right? No! Chase stop thinking about this. Just focus on showering.

I gave a deep sigh as I let the water fall down my back and my arms. I decided this was enough and turned off the shower, opening the curtain and grabbing a towel to dry me off to the best of my abilities. I'm gonna need to air dry after as I'm still a little damp, unable to get fully dry without a fur drier or anything. I look into the mirror and fix up my fur, putting my underwear back on and grabbing my phone then walking out of the bathroom, and back down to Daxton's room.

"Alright, i'm finished showering. Do i smell better?" I walked through to Daxton's room t9 see him sitting at his computer now, scrolling endlessly through what looks like to be some form of message board thing. Must be the forum he was talking about. I walk closer and take a look at the screen, Daxton in turn looks at me.

"Much better, also I'm just on the adastra fan forum now, making sure everything is going along nicely. I wont shower for too long so I'll be back soon." Daxton got up from his desk chair and looked at me. "As long as you don't mess with anything you're free to browse the forum and check it out." That was the last thing he said to me before walking out of his bedroom.

Well, I'm free to look around the forums now. I guess I'll just look at the various sections. Hm.. Classic adastra forum.. modern.. yeah there seems to be one for every "era" i guess. I click on the classic one and I see that there's a few rather active threads, close to having brand new replies. I skim through the listings and it's mostly just talking about various plot points in the shows and other character discussions. All stuff i wouldnt understand.

There really isn't much for me to be interested in, I haven't really watched anything about Adastra minus the stuff I fell asleep to that Daxton showed me. Even then he said it was the bad stuff, so i haven't really gotten the true Adastra experience just yet. Though i'd probably have to be a space pirate person to get that.

I kept scrolling around, mindlessly checking the sub forums until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Alright I'm done with my shower, told you I wouldn't be long." Daxton walked back in so i ended up getting off the chair and onto his bed, hopefully i didn't get his whole computer setup all damp or anything. Then again he said he'd just cover it up or something so i'm not too worried.

"I take it salamanders don't need to dry off as much? I don't know much about you guys. Sorry if that was offensive." I really don't know what would and wouldn't be offensive to say, I know Flynn wouldn't care if I asked a few potentially offensive questions but that's because I know him. I haven't known Daxton for that long.

"It's fine dude. Salamanders gotta keep their skin moist, so I don't dry off much if at all. There's a reason why I seem slimy most of the time." Daxton went back to scrolling through the fan forum. "Though I can tell you like that." Daxton chuckled as I went into a more defensive position.

"It was not like that! Seriously! I was caught off guard!" Okay yeah i need to work on sounding more convincing when i speak, i sound WAY too defensive. However this causes Daxton to chuckle again.

"Just be honest, do you find me attractive? It's just the two of us here." I could see the coy smile creep up his face as I crossed my arms and huffed. He was enjoying this, messing with me. God damn it, why must i be so easy to read.

"A little, alright? I haven't really seen amphibians much before and you're the first one I've seen shirtless no less. Can you blame me?" I reluctantly said as I laid down on the salamander's bed, giving off a defeated sigh.

"Well at lease i know im desireable to gay guys. That means I'm doing something right." Daxton started typing more and afterwards he stretched his arms with a sigh. "Man, it's already 4am. You wanna get to sleep?" Daxton turned around in his chair to ask me.

Sleep does actually sound good right about now, considering it's so late.. Man. 

"Yeah, I gotta get up and get more footage for my project, some pictures too. I need sleep for that." I'd say as I sat up and stood up.

"You want me to come with? I could help you with setting everything up and the like." Daxton asked me as he started to power off his computer. Having company as I did my project sounds nice.

"Yeah, sure. I could use the company." I walked over to a part of the floor and sat down.

"Alright. Wait, are you gonna sleep on the floor? The bed is big enough for the two of us." Daxton looked down to me with a perplexed expression as he closed his door and locked it.

"Huh? Wouldn't that be weird? You already know I think you look good." I responded with an equally confused tone.

"Yeah, but you don't wanna have sex with me. Right?" Daxton went back over and sat down on his bed, looking right at me.

"N-Not at all! Are you trying to embarrass me?" I sighed deeply as I stayed put on the floor, not wanting to move now.

"I just wanted to know, dude. Well if you really wanna sleep on the floor i won't stop you. Just turn off the light." Daxton said as he laid down on his bed and turned to his side.

I got up and flicked the lightswitch off, contemplating if I should actually sleep in his bed with him or not. I decide against it and get back down on the floor, using some spare blanket as a pillow. It wasn't comfortable in the slightest, but it worked. After a long time i finally fell asleep.


End file.
